


Return to Konoha

by Koinishonen



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, School, WIP, narusai - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koinishonen/pseuds/Koinishonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke returns to Konoha after leaving 3 years prior. He is now in high school and everyone he knows has changed. He is put in Kakashi's class with all his old acquaintances from middle school before he left.</p><p>Please read through and drop a comment!<br/>Check my twitter for updates!!!<br/>https://twitter.com/Koinishonen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with this story. It will be past and set up in chapters 1 and 2!  
> The relationships will develop soon. the hardcore that i do in my stories will come in a matter of time but won't be too big and will be very skippable. i don't write porn i write EXTREME love stories!

“Bye Sasuke!” yelled Sasuke’s 8th grade class, “We are going to miss you!”. That day Sasuke went home and threw his last few bags into the car. He and his brother was leaving Konoha to move to Otogakure! Otogakure is pretty far from Konoha so Sasuke won’t be returning to visit. He was sad to leave his friends. Naruto was his Small, scrawny, strong willed, thick, and very energetic friend well Sakura was his weak, smart, too self conscious, and blind friend, blind in the way she couldn't see that Sasuke would never like her in the same way. They were his first friends, he didn't make a lot of friends cause he was the loner type ever since the loss of his parents.  
He left about 3 years ago. Now he is returning to Konoha in his 3rd year of high school. His brother had joined a gang and left Otogakure. The Hokage of Konoha sent word saying there would be a place for him at no charge till he could get on his feet, Tsunade took over well he was gone but she was just as nice, maybe nicer, then the third hokage. Orochimaru, the founder of Otogakure and the only person who was nice to Sasuke there, payed for a ride back to Konoha.  
He walked to the big gate that lead into the village. It was early and the gate was still closed for safety reasons. The Caravan that gave me a ride knocked on the door, the door opened to show the same old village i know with tweeks here and there. The first thing i noticed was the new hokage’s face on hokage mountain. I went straight to the Hokage’s office.  
“Well Sasuke here is your key and please no parties.” Tsunade said handing me the key “You start school tomorrow make sure to be there. Oh and you're in Kakashi’s class!.”. I walked out the building and headed to my new home. I walked in to find an old couch and coffee table in the living room, A small dining table in the kitchen, and a small old bed in the bedroom, there was a note on the kitchen table saying “This is for you to start with! Get a job and replace it! Good luck!!! -Shizune” I smiled and giggled a bit. The rest of the place was nice a few windows and all not bads for a second story apartment room. ‘I have my own place!’ i thought. I looked in the fridge to see about a week's worth of food, i grabbed some and had a quick breakfast.  
I ran all around town all day looking for a job and so far things looked good at Ichiraku ramen! When i finally got home it was dinner time. ‘Wow already!’ i thought ‘well that saves me a lunch!’. I made some dinner and ate it quick. ‘I'm just excited to go back to school!’ i said throwing my dishes in the sink. I snuggled up under the rough, kinda scratchy, covers and fell asleep.  
I woke up to the sun peeking through my window. ‘School’ i said in my head with a grin stretching across my face. I got up and quickly threw on my white shirt and dark navy blue pants(Sasuke’s shippuden outfit just shirt is closed and no middle whatever that is). I ran down the stairs and shot out the main door. When i arrived at school i was out of breath, i walked toward the main entrance and noticed a lot of the other students stare at me and whisper to their friends. I knew my name would be well known, my parents death combine with the fact my brother joined the most feared gang in all the countries, THE AKATSUKI!  
I walked to the door that said Hatake Kakashi on it and walked in. “Oh….. you must be the “new” kid! Hahaha” a man with white hair and a half face mask on said. “Oh and you must be the masked man that plays the piano in that theater!” i said. “No that was the organ and the opera!” a snarky student said in the mid left of the class. “You get a car? And you get a car?” i said jokingly. “Opera lozer!” the kid said. “Opera and Oprah i wouldn't be caught watching either!” i said paying no more attention to him. “Well might as well introduce yourself!” Kakashi said with a…… Smile? I think? “Well i'm Sasuke! I like long walks on the beach and Teaching Smart asses a lesson!” i said with the least amount of care in the world, “I lived here 3 years ago and you all can keep your questions about my brother and the Akatsuki to yourself.” i finished heading to the back of the room.  
“Wow Sasuke, your lame emotionless tone is barely there anymore.” A voice that sounded tired of life said. ‘Wait i recognize the lack of effort in the way he speaks’ i thought to myself “you went to class with me before! Sorry if i don't remember your name so well” i said. “Shikamaru!” he said, “But don’t focus on me look” he said pointing to the frozen pink haired girl in the doorway. “Sakura!” i said in my old monotone annoyed voice, well i was actually excited to see her shikamaru reminded me of that tough guy i used to be and i was scared that my old friends wouldn't like the new me! “Sasuke your back!” she screeched running at me and nearly tackling me off my seat in an awkward hug. “Sakura!” i said more harshly to keep up the old me! She backed off and looked sadly at the ground but then smiled a bit., “Same old sasuke!” she said in half relief and half sadness.with the sadness i saw a chance to change a bit and gave her a smile and a half annoyed “Good to see you again too”. “Oh just wait” she said “today that idiot will really be sorry he is late!” she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke learns new things about his friends and nothing much happened yet but hopefully i can pass my writers block next chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it a chance it will get good  
> Please comment and Kudo!

Naruto is late! So that hasn't changed! Naruto was always a bit late to class when we were young. Class was about to begin though how late could he be? To be more like the old me i had to show no emotion and hide the fact i was aggravated by Naruto’s absence. I looked down at my desk ‘long day ahead of me!’ i thought to myself.  
I sat staring blankly through all of class until the bell rang. “Ok all of you go now time for me to read!” Kakashi said. I heard people mermer perv as they walked out. ‘Next time i'd see him will be lunch’ i thought with a frown, ‘2 classes to go!’. So with that attitude i went on to my next two classes and day dreamed through them. Sadly i got a detention from one teacher who didn't like me not listening.  
Finally History was over and time for lunch. I walked into the lunchroom and sat down next to Shikamaru and a fat guy. Shikamaru just gave me a questioning look. “Sasuke?” the fat one asked. “Yeah! sorry but i don't remember you” i giggled a bit. “I'm Choji!” he said smiling. “Wait Choji? Wow you gained some…” i began, My mouth was covered before i could finish. “What!?” Choji said angrily. I pulled the hands from my mouth and turned to see Sakura. “I was going to say Muscles!” i laughed for a second before realizing my break of character.  
Sakura didn't stay to see how things unfolded after that because she looked up and then smiled and ran towards the door. She ran up to a very pale, short haired boy and started talking to him. “Who's that?” i said unknowingly interrupting Choji’s bragging. “That's Sai! He is Naruto and Sakura’s third member! They are the three best friends!” he said. ‘They replaced me!’ i screamed angrily in my head. I watched Sakura’s expression turn to an upset and annoyed face.  
Sakura walked back over and sat next to me. “Well Apparently Naruto is in the Nurses. He injured himself training again!” she said unhappy. “Again?” i questioned. “Well!” shikamaru began “After you left Naruto started training and working out. No one knows why.” he finished. I knew why though.  
*Three years prior*  
I punched the punching bag again and it swayed back and forth. “You know you don't have to be so rude Sasuke!” NAruto said walking up behind me. “Yes i do dobe!” i said emotionless. “No you don't! You act so high and mighty and stronger and better than everyone else!” Naruto yelled.”Hahaha But i am stronger than everyone and better!” i said laughing, “You are weak and foolish Naruto!” i said. “I could kick your ass right now Sasuke!” he yelled angrier. “No you can't. And you never will be able to!” i stated. Naruto threw a punch that hit my face then another that i caught. I punched him full force in the face. “Naruto your problem is your weak, useless, dumb, and not worth anyone’s time! If you ever find love it'd be with your hand! You are just a lazy slob that will never amount to anything!” i yelled. He just lowered his head and walked away, i thought i saw tears and for the first time felt regret. Two days latter i left.  
*Present*  
Was he trying to get stronger? I went to the nurse's office to see Naruto. “Hey is Naruto still here?” i asked. “Oh no he went to the Gym against my advice.” she said with a look of no care. “Thanks” i said turning to leave. “Wait here take this too him!” she said handing me a Black and orange coat. I ran to the Gym and opened the door to the weight room. Naruto was at the punching bag throwing fist at it, I just stood shocked looking at his Muscular tan shirtless upper body. ‘He has grown up’ i thought.  
The Boy from earlier walked up behind Naruto and held him in an embrace from behind. My shock turned to confusion as i watched Naruto relax back into the pale boy’s body. I grit my teeth in anger watching the scene, I didn't know why i did it but i did. “I heard your friend Sasuke is back!” Sai said. “Did he ask for me?” i heard Naruto ask. “Well no i don't think so!” Sai said. “Then i don't care!” he said with a harsh snappy tone. That was enough for me, i think i growled a bit this time i guess cause Sai looked over. As sai looked over i quickly ducked out the gym and let the door slam, i ran home as fast as i could not even caring about the last few periods of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for the read!


	3. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is saddened by what his old friend has said and an unlikely face returns and helps Sasuke understand his feelings. Then things go wrong with a secret Akatsuki plan being revealed. And what happens when the truth spills. all on this episode of RETURN TO KONOHA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long but ironically i was going through a similar situation as Sasuke! plus the guy i was appointing editor didn't check his email or something??!  
> So i have work tomorrow (well technically today) and Tuesday so if i do a bit both days we might have a new (pray for longer) chapter coming Wednesday!  
> Please Kudo, comment, and check my other stories on here or on my qoutev!  
> Check my twitter and follow me for story updates and any QA shit.  
> https://twitter.com/Koinishonen  
> Thanx for reading Enjoy!!!

I burst through the door and ran to my room. I had no clue why i was angry but i felt my face burn, i then felt hot tears run down my face. ‘Why am i sad now!’ i shouted in my head as i collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and cried for maybe 10 minutes before finally falling asleep. I didn't sleep well at all and woke up around 2 am. I just layed there looking at the ceiling till i noticed i was holding something. It was Naruto’s coat and i realize that i hadn't done what i had gone to the gym to do, And on top that i also fell asleep holding it. I pulled it close to me.  
I dont get it whats wrong with me? Why do i care so much? When did Naruto become gay? Why do i care about Naruto being gay. I don't know what to do! A crack of lightning pulled me from my endless questioning. When i looked around my room i froze. There was someone standing in the corner of my room staring at me, the fact that the lightning had to have illuminated my whole room the figure had to know i am awake. “Tough time sleeping?” the figure said in a familiar yet chilling and angering voice.  
“What are you doing here Itachi?” i scoffed. “So snippy brother! Why so mad and whats with the jacket?” he said with a happy yet bored tone. “Well my abusive traitor brother has broken in my house and is here for god only knows what reason!” i said. “Well i am only here to see how you are doing.” he said sincerely, “I still am your last family member!” he finished with a smile. “And also i want you to be my spy!” he said. “What! What do you mean are you crazy?” i yelled. “You will be my spy or i'll hurt the one you love!” he said. “Good luck i have no one! no love!” I said sadly. “What about the owner of that jacket! You obviously have feelings for the person cause you're here crying and holding their coat! Wait isn't that a boy's coat?” he said. “Get out!” i yelled, “Or i'll call the ANBU!”. “Oh you have their number?” he laughed. “No they are waiting for you!” i said smirking, “ITACHI!” i screeched.  
The next day i went to school early so i had some time to chill before class. A blond girl was the first to walk into class and she sat down next to me. “Nice to see you back Sasuke! It's me Ino!” she said in a cheery happy voice. “Oh Ino nice to see you! Pretty as ever!” i said. She blushed and giggled. I saw Sakura walk in with Sai and she sort of frowned when she saw me and Ino talking. “So you are still at the flower shop?” i asked. “Yeah” she blushed. That's when i saw the orange jacketed boy walk in and move to the back next to sai and Sakura. Me and Ino were in the middle. “Lots of girlfriends well you were gone?” she asked. “No none” i stated carelessly. “Hahaha you never have a girlfriend you aren't gay are you?” She laughed. “I'm not sure.” i said making her freeze, “I think i might be!” i finished.  
“GAY!” Ino screamed standing up, “ALL THIS TIME THEN YOU COME BACK AND FLIRT WITH ME JUST TO SAY YOU'RE GAY!” she continued. “Might be!” i whispered pulling her down. She just got back up “MIGHT BE WAY TO PLAY WITH A GIRL!” she said punching me in the face. “UGGGGG THEY ARE ALWAYS GAY” she yelled. “SIT DOWN NOW!” yelled Kakashi. I noticed the rest of the class staring at us but mostly me. “He is bleeding”, “I think she broke his nose” i heard some whisper, That's when i noticed i was bleeding from the nose and it kind of hurt. I felt someone lift me up and looked to see the pink haired old friend. “Sakura!” i said before collapsing.  
I saw the dark closing in all around me then i was in my room. Itachi was standing over me. “Poor brother! Tomorrow you will fall ill and require the professional help of Hokage Tsunade who won't be able to leave your side. Through you i'll destroy the Hokage!” he turned to give me, the me standing several feet away from the sleeping me he spoke to, eye contact. “You will help the Akatsuki!” he said wisping away till all that was left was floating red eyes that two vanished.  
I woke up in a hospital bed and i couldn't move. I was only half awake though so i was sort of aware of my surroundings. I could hear Ino crying saying it's her fault. After a while of Ino’s crying i could hear the Hokage say it wasn't her fault but a poison. I drifted out and when i opened my eyes i could move my head. I looked around and saw a clock. 12:16 am it read. I heard someone opening the door and i laid back. ‘Itachi?’ i wondered. As the figure approached me i could make out who it was. ‘Naruto?’ i asked not realizing my mouth didn't move and no sound was made. He walked up to me and stopped. ‘It must be too dark to see my face’ i thought as he seemingly looked at me. “Your first day back and you have to hear me say ‘i don't care’!’ he said reaching in the dark for the chair next to my bed. “It wasn't true!” he said sounding sad as he sat, “I care! I care a lot. I was just angry because you returning brought back my old feelings! Deep inside i always knew you were why i trained and worked out. I always wanted to be ready to beat you and make you take back your words.” he said with a bit of a sob at the end. “You were leaving when i finally identified my feelings and before i could tell you i was gay you insulted me and told me i was nothing.” now he was crying full on. “And now you return and YOUR gay. For the first year i missed you and also despised you. Then the second year i realized I had to be stronger.” I was tearing at this point. “Naruto…….” i said weakly as i felt the world begin to fade to black. “Naruto….. I …….” then the world was gone again.  
The next day Tsunade was sitting with me as i woke. “Hokage!” i pulled the strength to say. “No rest!” she said. “No its a……” i felt the world closing again! ‘I must fight’ i thought to myself. “It's a trap from Itachi! I'm a trap!” i said. “It's ok child we found the paper bomb he printed in you. Tricky Jutsu he used. But you're safe and so am i.” then from the shadows a shape. It was Kakashi “How long till visitors?” he asked and i just passed away.  
I woke again to Naruto in the chair. This time there was a nightstand light on and i could see he was sleeping. “He never stopped caring about your friendship!” a voice from the door came. “Sai?” i asked weakly. “He always wanted to prove himself to you!” Sai said. “He never needed to! Inside i always respected him!” i said just as weak as i stared at Naruto, “I never stopped thinking about him! Now i understand why!” i said. “Cause your Gay!” Sai stated with a smile. “Ummm...... yes!” i said embarrassed a bit. “I had a dream that has assured me of what i am and i now know im gay!” i said losing my small amount of strength. I opened my eyes minutes later to see Sai completely gone. I noticed that Naruto had fallen forward and now rest on his arms on the side of the bed. I grabbed the hand that stuck out with my hand and held it as i fell asleep instead of to the unconscious darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx for reading please give feedback and follow me on twitter!!!  
> https://twitter.com/Koinishonen


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update!

I'm so sorry but I decided not to take my computer because long story but it's a lot to take around and is crappy. I also am staying at my mom's for a day or two so I can't update for a while so sorry.  
If you want I will update my Quotev story because I didn't have a new chapter started. I'd work on my AO3 but I'm on my phone and already have some done on my PC. So check my Quotev by the same name! Love you all and keep reading!


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems strange!!! What is real and what is fake. Also maybe some lovin happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW In my world Jutsus and becoming a ninja is a college thing lol.   
> Sorry it took so long but the next chapter will be lemon i think!!  
> This chapter is dedicated to my a special person!! Love ya Taylor!!

I woke to a barely lit room. The sun was peeking through the window telling me it was dawn. I looked over at the chair to see Naruto was gone. I looked at the clock and my assumption was right. It is 6 am crack of dawn! I felt much better i could even move now. I got out of bed and walked to the door and heard talking. I cracked the door and listened. “You didn't hate him last night.” one voice whispered. “Yeah but i had a dream and remembered how cruel he was!” the other voice said. I could tell it was Naruto and Sai talking. “Sasuke isn't the guy you remember Naruto.” Sai said, “Even i can see that.”. “Why because he was holding my hand because he is gay?” Naruto said with anger, “I had a crush on him for a few month before he left! Then he tells me i'm nothing and leaves.”.  
“You were Better than me in most ways and i was jealous!” i said stumbling out the door, “But if you can just treat me like garbage before even giving me a chance to say sorry then you are worse then i was.” i said falling against the wall. “Me worse than you? You are an asshole that gets turned on by seeing others just as miserable as you!” he yelled at me. “Was!” I said falling to the floor. “Sasuke!” Sai said in a worried tone. “You try to say it's a new you but i don't believe you!” Naruto said holding Said stopping him from running to my aid. “Hurting you was the thing i regretted the most!” i said as i laid against the wall.  
I woke up in bed and there was a person standing above me singing. “You must have had a horrible dream your friends said they found you mumbling half conscious in the hallway!” The person said softly, “The blond looked pretty upset!” the person finished. ‘Was it a dream? What was real?’ i thought to myself. The nurse stepped out for a moment and i closed my eyes to think ‘it seemed so real almost like a….. a …. Genjutsu?’ I opened my eyes to see Tsunade standing in front of my bed. The room was dark and i could see several other figures. “He is too dangerous” she said her hand glowing, “we should end him now!”. “I agree!’ i heard Naruto’s voice say harshly. “No we should give him a chance!” i heard my teacher Kakashi say. “I don't know!” Sakura said. “Yes you do Sakura! You don't need him you have me!” Sai said.”You're right Sai” she agreed.  
I felt someone lift me and the world around me broke to the word “Release!”. I opened my eyes to see the man that was singing was carrying me out the building. “We must hurry my lover can not hold them off long! He isn't that strong!” i watched the skype wip by and then we were at a door. He opened it and he carried me in. he put me on a couch. “Im Taylor im the one who was with you earlier. The one right behind us is my lover Ryan.” The person said. “It seems your brother has gotten to you anyways! I will do a jutsu that will separate the genjutsu from reality!” she did the hand movements only the adults know and then placed her hand on my forehead and instantly all the bad fights with naruto showed to be bad dreams.  
The door to the room i was in opened and a man i assumed to be Ryan walked in. “He is just in here.” the man whispered to someone outside my view, “Remember no one can know he is here.”. Naruto stepped into the dim candle lit room and walked towards me as the door closed. “Sai was supposed to watch you well i stepped out for a minute i'm so sorry i don't know how he got to you last night.” Naruto was holding my hand. “I'm so sorry Sasuke…… I love you!” he said a tear falling on my hand. He looked up at me and i quickly shot up and smashed my lips to his. “I love you too” i said pulling off for air about a minute later. I looked him in the eyes and pushed forward to kiss more. This time i deepened the kiss by opening my mouth and prodding for access to his. I let my tongue tangle with his and dance all over his mouth. We broke the kiss when we heard someone say “ewwww”.  
We turned around to see a little boy standing in the doorway. “Alexander where are you?” we heard Ryan call. “You guys are gross!” he said and then turned around, “I'm right here dad with the love birds!”. We giggled and i laid back and had an idea. “This place maybe safe but i know a safer place!” Naruto looked at me. “Naruto’s house. They have been trying to make me hate him with their genjutsu so they wouldn't expect that.” Ryan and Naruto stared at me “Actually it's true sweety i mean they seen your face they will find us” Taylor said. “Yeah and we can send Alexander with them since he knows medical ninjutsu.  
“Good luck boys” Taylor said as we stepped into the secret passage below the house. “Ok this will get us at least a few blocks away incase we are being watched.” Alexander said. “Let's do this i said grabbing Naruto’s hand, He blushed and kissed me real quick then we were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnx for the read and please comment and kudo.


	6. Closed till further notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a notice of a new story and the...... well...... The abandonment of this story.

Sadly i fell out of my Naruto Mood for now and with that i lost all my passion for writing a Naruto Story FOR NOW! If you really liked this then check out My other story or my Quotev. This is not the end i will finish this eventually. To stay updated go to my twitter https://twitter.com/Koinishonen  
Please i do ask as a favor can you please read https://www.wattpad.com/305059465-brother-but-more-chapter-one-meet-the-kids  
Brother but more is my next title and i will focus on this for a while. Usually, i stay in the mood just long enough for one story and this is that one. And its how you internet people say lemon but not for a while. If i can ever get into the naruto mood even temp i will write the next chapter because it was Lemon 4 sure.   
And BTW this isnt my first "Abandoned" story i got tons. Maybe one day i will post my Scifi original stories. Lets all hope that my new one never gets Abandoned or filed away and that i can soon take down this notice and bring you the next chapter of this story. ~ With true and honest love and appreciation RYAN!


	7. Much needed update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW so many views but please read this update.

Well, i love the number of views this has and I wish my story on Wattpad had this many. Sadly I am afraid I'm done with this one for now. I'm so out of naruto that I might not come back to naruto for months or a year.  
If you are interested in Supernatural (not the show but the topic) style stories I have one on wattpad. Between you and me it will have some XXX for sure maybe even incest(NINE no incest just a girl and a guy lol plans change) for those who like that. Please, i beg of you to check that one out, please!!!!  
Project Demon Hound-  
https://www.wattpad.com/story/85062608-project-demon-hound


	8. Help Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you dont want this story to go then dont let it. join me and you can even be one of the people writing it!

My goal is to have a team. i dont do good with writing cause i fall out the mood for that subject. so what it will be is when im out the mood i will give one of my team mebers the plot of the next chapter and they will write it for me. sometime even getting to change things (with my permission) so things can go their way. This wouldnt only be for this story if you wanted it could be any works i have on here, Quotev, or Wattpad. I really need the help i dont want my stories to die i love them i just dont have the inspiration to write some of them anymore. This has been my most read story and it never got good so please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Return Returns!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A notice that this story is being revived.

YEAH! im happy to say i will be continuing ish....... I am taking the same setting and idea but morphing and rewriting cause this was shit. Also sadly if you wanna read it here.... you cant. iv taken up residency on Wattpad. i will write it there and publish here when completly done.   
Look For Koi ..... well Koinishonen.  
Narusasu is back and im excited. the story and first chapter will be up by sunday!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and stuff! most inportantly check out my previous story cause there is a prequal in the works!


End file.
